Silverdaylighter
by E-teens
Summary: When Cara gets drunk at one of Magnus Bane's outrageous parties she finds herself in the arms of a certain flirty vampire. Will her conscience stop her or will she surrender to the alcohol in her system. Raphael Santiago x OC


Bright neon lights shone through the large glass windows of Bane Manor. It was a common occurance for the High Warlock of Brooklyn to host such outrageous parties. Alexander Lightwood - Magnus' new boyfriend was the reason behind this one. Magnus' idea of showing someone how much he loved them was throwing a party in their giving a rat's arse that Alec did not like parties. These kind of parties attracted crowds from both sides; downworlders and nephilim, that is.

This was Cara's first time at Magnus' wild party. She had come for Alec, who was snogging Magnus on the couch. Chairman Meow was purring for attention besides them.

Deciding that she should see Alec later, she walked over to the bar and flipped down on a red polka dotted stool.

"Silverdaylighter, please," she tools the faerie bartender who got right to it.

"Simon Lewis fan eh? He's got a lot of those," He slid the drink towards her. She shook her head,"Nah! Just need something strong tonight." He nodded his head in understanding.

Cara turned in her seat, looking around her. Sweaty bodies danced on the brightly lit floor, they moved like possessed puppets and some may have been.

"Has anyone told you," a voice shouted, "that you have amazing eyes?" He a slurred. Cara looked to her left, to see a boy around 18 years old - flirting with a sparkly blue haired faerie who was ignoring him but that didn't discourage him.

Cara couldn't take her eyes off him. Not only because he was hot but also because he seemed fairly familiar. He had naturally tanned-olive-skin and dark coffee brown eyes. His dark hair fell over his forehead, almost into his mesmerizing eyes. His white button down shirt was almost transparent, clumsily tucked in his black dress pants.

"You suck!" The faerie shoved him aside. He smirked at her, raking a hand through his inky black hair.

"I know, baby. I know!" He replied flashing his fangs. The faerie rolled her eyes, walking off with her cosmopolitan.

"Raphael!" the bartender exclaimed, handing him a blood red drink, "That was Anglique!"

"Ooh! No wonder she was looking at you like a piece of adamas!" Raphael gulped down the drink, wiping his mouth to his white sleeve, leaving a pink stain.

"She was?" The faerie looked hopeful. Raphael thought for a second.

"Nah! I think she was eyeing the beer," He replied patting the burly man's shoulder and laughing.

The bartender only growled but Raphael was long gone by then already flirting with another. Cara watched with amusement as Another faerie slapped him and walked over to her date. Raphael sighed sitting down on a glittery pink stool besides Cara.

"Not going too well for you?" Cara asked, smirking. She took a sip of her silverdaylighter that still filled half her glass. Raphael turned to look at Cara and grinned.

"Your drink is killing me," He smirked, leaning against the counter.

"Then I'm doing the world a favor." She gulped down the rest of the silvery liquid, relinquishing its sharp, pungent taste. It hit her hard.

" Are you sure about that, Belleza?" He whispered, leaning in. Cara averted her gaze and shifted her stool away from him. He tried getting closer to her, but gravity pulled him in and he made direct contact with the hard marble floor.

After laughing her arse off, Cara slid down the stool and knelt besides a dizzy, light-headed Raphael. His hair was in his dark eyes. Cara thought they were swirls of coffee.

She pulled his head onto her lap and pushed his hair back, giving him a sweet smile; effects of the Silverdaylighter. Raphael grinned back taking strands of her hair and curling it around his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Cara asked, running a hand through his hair, over and over.

"You're mean, Cara Levisque." Raphael mumbled, pouting. She laughed, asking him how he knew her. Pressing a finger to her lips, he shushed her, smiling. Cara giggled and bent down to kiss his pouting lips. She stopped short and pressed a finger to his lips "Seal your lips," she whispered.

But then I won't be able to kiss you" he pouted again. Unable to resist Cara placed her palms on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. Raphael sat up, breaking the kiss for a millisecond before his mouth was on Cara's again. Cara played with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck. She curled his soft dark locks with her fingers as he got up,lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around his middle. Raphael hit the ground with an oof, Cara straddling him.

"I thought that Vampires were supposed to be strong" Cara raised an eyebrow.

"I'll. Show you how strong I can be," Raphael gripped her waist and stood up. Her legs went around him immediately as she snaked her arms around his neck and her lips found his. Raphael hit a wall, mumbling against Cara's neck, "But we're gonna need a room, preferably with a bed". Cara held onto him as he carried her to a room at the back of the house. They broke the kiss, pulling apart.

"Are we drunk?" Cara asked asked him. Her conscious self knew that she was going to regret this in the morning. That's exactly why she hated it; her conscience that is.

"Would you have it any other way?" She decided to ignore her scruples and kissed him. Raphael smirked against her lips, "That's more like it"

Raphael put her down and pushed open the room's doors.

"BY THE ANGEL MAGNUS! I TOLD YOU TO LOCK IT!" Alec shrieked, he was straddling Magnus in his underwear while Magnus was going commando.

"Oh! Calm down!" Magnus waved his glittery blue fingers slamming the door in their faces.

"Well that was awkward" Cara shifted from foot to foot.

"Wrong room" Raphael picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Cara squealed as he threw open another door. Fortunately, this one was empty. He shut the door with his foot and flipped and flipped Cara around so he was carrying her bridal style.

Show off, Cara thought.

She rolled out of his arms, landing on the ground with a thud. Usually she would land gracefully in a crouch.

Brushing it off, she walked towards the door, swinging her hips to tease him. She raises herself on tiptoes add pushed the latch, bolting the door from the inside. She tried to seductively sashay back to him but failed miserably as she tripped over her own foot.

"Woah there!" Raphael caught her just in time, pulling her to his body. His shirt was soft; fine against her palm. She imagined his heart beat, but then remembered he was a vampire.

A VAMPIRE! RAPHAEL SANTIAGO, THE LEADER OF THE BROOKLYN VAMPIRE CLAN!

On a usual day when she was sober this would definitely be a code red. But today... mghmm mmgh she ain't stoppin'.

She ripped most of his buttons trying to take his shirt off before proceeding to his pants that came off a bit more gracefully. Cara tried to reach for his boxer briefs, but Raphael spun her around so that he was facing her back and slipped his fingers into the hem of her skinny jeans, slowly pushing them down along with her panties.

Cara stepped out of her pants and turned back to him raising her hands, silently asking him to rid her of her T-shirt as well. Thankfully he complied without hesitating.

Raphael placed his hands on her arse and Cara slid her hands over his fairly built torso, heavily making out until they were on the bed. He lay Cara down on her back trailing kisses up and down her neck, his fangs accidentally nipping her skin but not enough to draw blood.

Cara hooked her toes into the waistband of his boxer briefs and slid them down to his ankles, Raphael soon followed by kicking them off and reaching behind her arched back to unclasp her bra. Raphael flung the stupid piece of lingerie to who-knows-where.

Cara looked into his gleaming eyes as he grinned at her, she thought he looked like a latino angel - strange thing to call a downworlder. He had gorgeous soft black curls, the most perfect completion anyone could ever wish for, dark eyes that could light up a dungeon and the most amazing lips that she suddenly wanted to touch again.

So she raised her pinkie and poked his bottom lip, it was soft and warm so she did it again and a few more times just cause it felt good.

"Is my Senorita really that drunk?" Raphael chuckled.

"That and more" Cara replied, arching her back so that her's was touching his.

* * *

That morning Cara woke with a pounding head and a sore southern region. She couldn't quite comprehend why she was naked and in a strange bed.

Whilst starting point blank at the strange mauve ceiling, memories of the previous night came crashing back to her. Drinks - Raphael Santiago - Bed - Sex. What had she done.

She just screwed the head of Brooklyn's vampire clan. Boy was she in a shitload of trouble.

As she lay alone in bed she began to contemplate the cons of the situation. Raphael hasn't stuck around, nir had she expected him to. Jace Herondale' s voice rung in her head; something about demon pox. That did not sound curable.

* * *

 **Not gonna go into detail cause we're underage. But please leave a review :]**


End file.
